


Here To Stay

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Common Cold, Coughing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Influenza, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Dean's so congested he keeps feeling like he can't breathe. Amazing Sam soothes him through panic attacks.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick oneshot about Sam being an awesome brother and helping Dean through the worst of a cold/flu. I hope that you guys enjoy!

Dean had never felt so bad in his life. He could take any type of injury. He had broken all of his ribs at least twice, broken his leg, fractured his arm, twisted his ankle more times than he could count, dislocated his knee, and been punched over and over again, and that was just this month alone. 

However, this had to top them all. He was sprawled out on his back with his arms and legs tucked at his sides. His teeth chattered madly as he struggled to breathe, each inhale catching in his throat and in his chest. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and wouldn't allow him to take in a single breath. It was more than nerve racking and all he could do was lay there, frozen in terror.

"Huh'TcsHsHS! Huh'TcsHsHS! Huh'TcsHsHSh!"

Not to mention that kept happening.

His sneezing loosened up whatever congestion was just hanging out in his chest and nose. He was so stuffed up that every breath was making him panic even more. The terror rose up inside of him until he felt like he was falling into a black abyss where he couldn't get out.

He gagged and started to sputter as he saw black dots dance around his vision. He tried to scream, but absolutely nothing came out when. He shook madly with fear and he only wanted it all to go away.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sam walked in carrying a bag of groceries. He set them down on the counter before he looked over to see Dean gasping and trying to clutch at his chest. He pulled at his shirt to try and ease the feeling.

"Dean," asked Sam as he immediately set down the bags on the counter top and ran forward. 

He sat on the edge of Dean's bed and looked into Dean's panicked gaze. His eyes almost bugged out of his head as he choked out a few sobs. "Dean, what's wrong? What is it?"

Dean's back arched and Sam rested a hand on his brother's shoulder to anchor him. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on? You okay?"

Dean lifted a hand and rested it on his chest as it rose and fell. He coughed painfully as he turned his head and smothered it into a pillow. Tears started to stream down his face as he gasped out once more and lifted a hand and grabbed at Sam's shirt, almost dragging him down with him.

"Dean, that's not going to help. You're alright. You're okay," Sam tried to reassure as he rested a hand on Dean's chest. "Hey, how about you just focus on me, okay?"

Sam grabbed Dean's own hand and rested it against his chest. Dean felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his brother's chest. "Just copy me, alright?

Dean struggled, but Sam wasn't going to abandon him just like that. Instead he ran his fingers through Dean's hair to calm him down once more. "Easy. Easy. Calm down. You have to copy my breathing or it's not going to work, understand me? You just need to copy my breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out."

Sam slowed his breathing and breathed loudly so that Dean could copy him. It seemed to take a while before his breathing started to regulate. It still felt like he was drowning. He frowned as he continued to stare at his brother with unblinking eyes.

"What is it," asked Sam gently.

"D-Dro-Drowning in s-s-shit," Dean finally managed to choke out as he continued to cough in rhythmic motion. It was as if he was trying to force whatever crap was in his lungs out of his body.

"No, you're not and coughing like that won't help." Sam slid in beside his brother and rested a hand on his chest as it convulsed with ragged coughs. "Come on, Dean. Listen to me. Breathe through it like me. Feel my breath? Now you do the same."

Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust as he finally slowed the cough. Dean sighed as he finally coughed a final cough before he looked to his brother, finally seeming to shake off the terror of whatever had just happened. He still felt he had an unbelievable amount of mucus and congestion just weighing him down, but at least he was no longer shaking as bad.

"See, you're alright. It's not that bad," pointed out Sam as he looked over to the nightstand to see a box of tissues. He reached over his brother and grabbed it before he handed it to his brother. "Here. Your nose is running."

Dean lifted a finger to his upper lip and Sam patted it away madly. "Hey, quit that! Use a tissue not your hand," joked Sam as he grabbed one and pressed it into Dean's hand.

Dean lifted it to his nose and was about to blow his nose when he felt the itch start to run through it instead. It gave a small twitch while his nostrils flared. He sucked in a heavy breath with his toes almost curled into the bed as he pitched forward.

"Huh'TcsHsHshh! Huh'TcsHshsHSh! Huh'TcsHsHSHshh!"

He completely saturated the tissue thanks to the explosive quality of his sneezes. He tossed the wilted tissue aside before he looked to his brother with dewy eyes. Luckily, Sam was already on it. He gabbed another tissue and handed it over to Dean.

Dean took it, but the congestion shifted once more and he coughed again. He looked to his brother again with the same bewildered and frightened expression like a deer in headlights. He shook his head as he tried to claw at his chest again.

"Damn, Dean. Relax," whispered Sam as he lifted Dean's hand to his chest while Sam did the same. "We're going to do the same thing that we just did. In and out. In and out. Copy what I'm doing, alright? We'll get through this. Just listen to me."

"C-Can't, S-Sa-Sam," cried out Dean as he tried to scramble off of the bed as he looked around.

"I'm right here, Dean. You're okay." Sam looped his arms around his brother as he hauled him upward and helped him against the bed frame so that he could breathe a little easier. "Just relax. Keep breathing."

Dean did as he was told and eventually his shoulders slumped and the coughs lessened. His congestion was still there and it was difficult to breathe, but at least he wasn't freaking out as bad as he was before. He looked to Sam, who was still laying beside him with his hands on his lap.

"Sabby," he asked as he sniffled.

Sam looked over and cranked his neck to his brother. "Yeah, Dean," he asked as he squeezed Dean's shoulder gently as he grabbed another tissue and handed it over to his brother since his nose had started to run again.

Dean took the offered tissue and spoke around it. "Probise you wond't go anywhere todnight," Dean pleaded.

"I promise," answered Sam as he shuffled a bit with his legs stretching out. He was still in his jeans and a flannel, but he no desire to change. His brother needed him and for the time being he wouldn't go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short but was still filled with fluff. I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
